Morning Ambience
by KirigakureHeiress
Summary: The morning after a hot steamy night. Contains smut & fluff.


The mansion was quiet, its owner lazily sprawled on his bed. Green eyes opened sleepily, and at first he was confused as to why he was in bed but the passionate images from last night silenced any questions. Carefully Mephisto looked down to see the sleeping form of Shura Kirigakure, her back facing him.

Sunlight peaked through the curtains, dancing across her skin, as the demon ran his fingers along her back. It was smooth to the touch but most of all warm, and as he traced the rays of light he couldn't help but smile. Those green eyes took in every detail, every curve, every line that drew the map of her body. His hand brushed the red locks away from her face, but as he did she rolled over, lightly grabbing his arm in the process.

A crooked smile graced his lips, and a glint of amusement flashed in his eyes. The demon softly caressed her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. To anyone else he wouldn't show this much attachment or care, really the thought sickened him, but with her he didn't mind snaring her into this mess of human emotions.

"Stupid Mephisto," she murmured, moving a little closer to him. He chuckled softly, green eyes softening and taking in her beauty. To think that someone like her could be so peaceful, but he knew that as soon as she woke up all that would change, turning back into the fiery redhead he found so adorable.

Shura suddenly moved again, this time pulling him into a sleepy hug. He laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around her, resting her face in the crook of his neck. Slowly he closed his tired eyes, listening to the rhythmic drum of her heart. It didn't take long before he was lulled back to sleep.

When he awoke he found his legs tangled with hers, but he didn't want to open his eyes yet, didn't want her to realize he was awake. Magenta eyes gazed up at his face, and he knew if he moved even a little she would catch him. So instead he carefully let his tail coil around her waist, pulling her closer to him once again. He could practically sense her smile, but when he heard her stifle a giggle he had to resist the urge to smile. Before the exorcist could react the furry appendage brushed against her sides, causing her to let out a small yelp. She tried to get away, but Mephisto was too fast as his tail quickly attacked her sides. In response she smacked his chest, "I know your awake you ass!" He grinned and before she could comprehend what happened he was on top of her, tickling her with very little effort.

Finally he stopped, letting her catch her breath, "Do you give up?" Shura breathed heavily, her face completely flushed, "Ya ass…" Magenta eyes looked up into green, and she knew this wasn't a battle she could win. "Fine, I give," she replied, huffing a little at his small victory. He grinned, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Good." A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she waited for him to get off, but when he didn't budge she frowned. "Oi! Get off," she said, glaring up at him as she tried to puch him.

"No, I rather like this position," he mused, starring down at her as a little smirk crept onto his lips. It took her a moment to realize, but when she did it just made the demon chuckle. Her pale cheeks became flushed as it dawned on her that he was straddling her in all of his naked glory. The glare the knight shot at him told Mephisto how annoyed she was, "As much as I would love a round two I have a class to teach."

The devilish grin that crept onto his face made her nervous. "Shura dear, you don't have class for another eight hours. Surely you didn't have something else planned that was better than this?" She was about to retort with some excuse but fell silent when his lips found hers. A pale hand wandered across her smooth skin till it brushed against her breast, earning a little gasp from her. Sharp fangs nipped at her skin as he kissed from her lips, her jaw, down her neck, stopping right in between her cleavage.

Playful green eyes looked up into magenta, almost asking permission to continue, and it's not like the knight could resist as she stared deeply into those beautiful emerald orbs. She gave a long sigh as she ran her hands into his hair, giving him her answer. He chuckled a little as he let his hand tease her, earning a noise that fueled him to continue. Was this love? She wasn't certain, but she could tell that it wasn't lust. If that's all he wanted he would have been gone by the time she woke up. All thoughts were silenced as she was captured in another passionate kiss. It wasn't as fiery as last night's but instead comforting. Small hands pulled him closer, playfully biting his lip as she felt him run a hand along her thigh. The fire he set ablaze in her veins almost match the intensity of her attitude.

As he moved his hand slowly up her thigh a second time he whispered huskily, "How badly do you want me, Shura dear?" For some reason his voice like that sent shivers down her spine, her, a strong independent woman. She could barely speak, her mind fogging over as the want became more fierce, and he just grinned. "What? I didn't quite catch that," he replied teasingly, kissing her neck as his leg brushed against her thigh.

"I…I said stop teasing and get to the point ya ass," she retorted, almost losing her train of thought again as he nibbled on her neck like some vampire. That was also when she realized how turned on he was. Demon or not though, Mephisto definitely lived up to being a gentleman as he started out slow, making sure she was comfortable. Pale lips kissed back up her neck to her soft lips, and as she cringed at the slight discomfort he deepened the kiss, caressing her face with one of his hands. All of their walls seemed to fall down as their bodies melded together, and in that moment they both felt whole. It wasn't exactly love it just felt right, the way they moved together, the way they set each other's skin on fire, and the deep look they saw in each other's eyes. It was like gazing into the night sky, filled with wonder and that feeling that you could just fly. Though they both knew this couldn't last as they felt their pleasure rising to its peak, and in one mind shattering moment they climaxed. Her crying out his name as he dug his talons into her back, hard enough to draw a little blood.

In exhaustion he collapsed onto her, not pulling out as they just laid there, panting heavily and enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Though reluctantly he pulled away, laying down next to her and pulling her close.

"That…was… amazing," she said in between breaths, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I am, thank you," he teased, which just earned him a light slap to his chest. "You ass," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I try," he replied, rubbing her back in lazy circles as he kissed the top of her head. They laid there for a while in silence, and soon she fell back to sleep. Mephisto just smiled as he felt his own eyes grow heavy and whispered, "Gute Natch."


End file.
